


Compensation

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Jaime chickens out one night just as they're about to get things going, he decides to make up for his behaviour the next morning.And Brienne is in for the time (shower) of her life...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty mood today.  
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy ;)

When she woke up, she could still taste him on her lips, feel his fingers on her skin.

With a sigh, Brienne got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. Frustrated and horny and disappointed that last night had to end with Jaime returning to his room after concluding their almost-fucking was an impulsive mistake, she had barely been able to catch a wink, sleep eventually finding her almost close to daybreak.

Was she that bad a prospect to hook up with? Or was he still haunted by ghosts of his past?

She turned on the shower and began peeling away her clothes, a hot bath, the best medicine for her broken heart. The room was soon filled with steam, and a sensation of fuzzy warmth beginning to seep through her, she stepped under the comforting jet of water. Her tensions began to dissolve, washed away with the stream flooding down her body. She lathered her hands with a generous amount of her favourite shower gel, closing her eyes and inhaling the gentle scent before running the foam up her arms, her neck, her breasts, her belly--

It felt divine, like the cares of the world couldn’t touch her here. Like last night never happened.

Except--

When she cupped her breasts, she could feel Jaime’s hands on them. When she tugged at her pert pink nipples, coating them with the creamy lather, all she remembered was his mouth on them and how blissfully he’d devoured them.

_Fuck._

Her hand went down between her legs, thumb attending to her needy clit, a finger, trying to fill the void Jaime had left behind. Her swollen nub throbbed for more attention, greedy, wanton, demanding, and the desire for deeper pleasure and the desperation to finish what had begun last night possessing her, she crouched down, and widening her legs for easier access, she thrust a finger, then two, then threw her head back to soak in the sensation of her muscles consuming them.

Continuing to rub her clit, she advanced further, moving her fingers deeper inside, slowly stroking and teasing, reaching out to her G-spot, strumming it, caressing it until she reduced to a whimpering mass of wetness.

_Oh, Jaime._

Pushing her fingers in and out of her folds, she writhed, shuddered, grasped the wall for support, aching and craving for more than this, yet, not quite able to give herself what she needed.

The need, yes, and it was overbearing. All-consuming. Her hand itched to do it, yet, lacked. Somewhere. Somehow. It wasn’t him, it wasn't enough to rid her of this emptiness.

She took out the shower head, and turning the pressure up to full blast, she sank against the wall and directed the jet at her pussy, her clit, thriving at the intensity, thirsty and thankful.

_Oh fuck… Fuck, yes..._

With the movement of the waterhead began the slow thrust of her hips, bucking under the intensity, gyrating to the pressure, her body, dancing to a rhythm of sweet bliss.

It felt incredible. Torture. Pure sweet torture. Hitting and cutting through her, the piercing jets sent a thousand shivers through her, the ache, delicious .

_Yet…_

She craved for penetration, the explosion that came with red-hot mad-like-animals fucking. She wanted her nerve-endings to explode, to drive her pleasure through the rooftops, to--

_I need him._

Scrambling to her feet, she replaced the showerhead on its mouth and eagerly opened the cabinet above the sink to bring out her glass dildo. This had to do for now, to satisfy her immediate urge. Wrapping her fingers around its thickness, she dragged it down the length of her slit, teasing the opening--

“Brienne.”

A deep blush rising up her front, she slowly turned to face him. She had absentmindedly forgotten to lock the bathroom door. And her bedroom door. But how did it matter? Why did he wander in totally naked, but for his boxers--

She gulped, the heat in his eyes telling her all, her glass companion no match for his hard cock straining to get out of its confinement. _Come in here and fuck me hard,_ her body cried out to him, the twitch in his bulge flooding her pussy all over again.

He watched her watching him, his eyes darkening at the sight of the shower raining over her, his eyelashes dipping, his gaze taking a trip all over her body, his hand massaging his swelling dick, awakening it further, tempting her, tormenting her.

“Jaime--”

As though pushed together by forces beyond themselves, the next moment, they were in each other’s arms, his lips on hers, hungry, seeking, wanting, his tongue exploring every nook and corner of her eager mouth, his hand creeping up to grasp the firm fullness of her breast, his thumb brushing across the nipple, causing it to harden again.

Tossing away her toy on the sink, she immediately fumbled around to get his underwear off, eager to hold the thing she’d so often dreamed about.

She caressed his balls and he broke the kiss with a groan. She let her fingertips slide teasingly along the length of his shaft in a smooth, fluid motion, and he bit her lip, wild and primal, like a lion within him had answered her mating call. She drummed the tip of her thumb to the head of his arousal, and he dragged his mouth down her throat with a growl, out to conquer every inch of her body. His lips found her neck, kissing, sucking, feasting on her, and she threw her head back with pleasure, her tits jutting out to him, calling for his attention. His mouth closed over her breast as his hands moved lower, slipping between her legs, his long fingers stroking her folds, tugging and pulling before he dipped two fingers deep into her.

“Oh!”

She could barely hear herself cry, her pulse pounding in her head, too loud to bear, too much, just too--

She gasped when he plucked and twirled her tits, her breasts swelling in his mouth, her nipples, wet and painfully erect. When his thumb burned into her clit, she closed her eyes to let the exquisite sensation envelop her, to draw her within itself, to sink deep into it.

And when her knees had gone weak, when she felt like she was about to crash, she decided she wanted to taste him.

Sliding out of his grasp, she dropped to her knees to reach between his legs, and extending her tongue, touched it to the very tip of his cock, her cunt drenched in anticipation at the scent of his arousal, heavy and musky and horny. “God, you smell like the best sex I'm about to have,” she couldn't help blurting out. 

He shuddered when she began with a delicate lick and a flick from base to tip, and then took his entire length into her mouth. She moved her lips up and down his shaft, enjoying the slightly salty taste in her mouth, her pussy throbbing, waiting for its turn, eager to savour the full potential of this sheer magnificence inside her. He moaned as she quickened her pace, and ran his hands through her hair, pushing her in, encouraging her. She sucked hard, drawing more blood into his already engorged length, trembling when she felt him quiver.

When he let out a deep growl, she stopped. He tugged her gently upwards, and she rose, her body gliding over his on her way up, her mouth meeting his in a passionate kiss. He kissed her hard until she was gasping, her lips battling his assault, struggling against his. Locked into each other, they were biting and sucking and moaning into each other, two bodies dying to become one, panting and thrashing under the jet of the water.

His hands still entwined in her hair, he pulled her head back, kissing her neck, swirling his tongue up to behind her ear. “I shouldn’t have left last night, wench,” he growled in her ear, needy and feral. “I--”

“Fuck me hard,” she whispered into his neck, licking the stream trickling down his hair. “I want to see stars, Jaime. I--”

“With pleasure.” 

Giving her lower lip a light tug with his teeth, he slid down to her wet cunt. Palming her mound, he thumbed her clit, then plunged in greedily, kissing every fold with gusto, thrusting his tongue in, his fingers servicing her throbbing clit. He swirled his tongue over her gently at first, and then gradually increased his pressure, sucking and fucking her, hard and deep, ruthless and rough just like she had demanded until she couldn’t control her pleasure, until she could feel the onset of the first waves of orgasm. 

Stuck between his warm body and the cold glass, this was torture and bliss. 

Her breath came in gasps as he licked her hard, and she felt the ecstasy overcome her, sending every nerve in her body into overload. She was floating, on another dimension, out of here, yet very much here, with him--

He didn’t give her much time to think or dwell, turning her around so she faced the glass wall and moving behind her. Brienne tilted her hips and arched her back, spreading her legs, granting him access.

He nuzzled her with his stubble, scratching, nibbling, kissing her shoulders.

His cock kissed its way into her waiting cunt, teasing her around the rims, his hot shaft, edging his throbbing tip into her entrance. He played with her, giving her, then denying, dipping in and out, making her writhe underneath him, bucking and begging him for more.

“Fuck me now.”

He paused, considering her, then rammed the full length of his cock deep into her wanton, hot, wet cunt, the burning thickness, filling her to the hilt, taking her breath away.

Staying within her for just a fraction, he sighed into her back, then pulled out before slamming back into her.

“This hard enough?” he grunted, drawing away, then went digging into her once more, the sheer force of him, the power of his thrust, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Hands on her hips, he went in again and again, pumping and grinding, his solid length gliding in and slipping out, the rising pace and mounting intensity in his rhythm leaving her dizzy.

Just like she had wanted.

“Yes,” she sighed, when he fucked her like he had been told, the walls of her cunt compressing him, caressing him as he worked his way deep inside. “Oh, like that,” she mewled, when his strokes left her knees wobbly. She closed her eyes in resignation when his fingers returned to squeeze and prod her clit, letting the sensations flow through her when flesh slapped against flesh, loud and furious. With raspy cries of his name, she pressed her palms to the slippery glass for support when the sounds of their hoarse breathing mingled with the beat of the water drenching them.

He kept pummelling, his balls crashing into her ass, deeper and deeper, pushing her up against the cold unkind glass.

And with him inside her, her body was alive. She felt alive. 

She began to buck and shake, climbing towards an explosive orgasm, and sensing her end, he upped his pace. “Faster,” she gasped, her hands helplessly sliding down the misty glass. “Yes, yes, yes!”

He continued to plunder and punish her as the spasms hit her hard, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close as they fucked, his hands on her breasts, groping and squeezing in desperation, his dick pumping and grinding and sliding--

“Oh, Jaime!”

He held her when she came to pieces, pressed his mouth to her back as she felt her wetness along with soap and water trickling down her thighs, sharing every tremor that rocked her, feeling every blissful wave of pleasure rippling through her.

Down came every wall of restrain, crashing and crumbling around them. And it felt good. So good. 

He went in again, burying himself inside her, pumping in and out with increasing force, his breathing getting frantic, his grunts getting louder.

She moaned, and he moaned with her, he raced up the road to his peak, and she rode with him, all sense of reality drifting away as they collided against the wave of his climax. Letting go, they let themselves be carried away, to be swept to wherever this journey of pleasure took them, to--

To find their release in one another.

To let peace and relief wash over them at last.

He held her close whilst her body quivered and throbbed in the aftermath, massaging her breasts and peppering her back with sweet little kisses. Gone was the hollow sensation she had felt when she’d begun her day. Gone was all her heart ache from last night. All there was now was--

Brienne turned in his arms, lust giving way to clear thinking. “Jaime, you told me last night was a mistake--”

“I’m sorry.” Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he leaned in to kiss her lips. “Shying away from something-- _someone_ so beautiful was my biggest mistake in a while.” Lifting her off her feet, he carried her out of the bathroom. “I hope this compensated for my behaviour last night. Also--” he gave her a naughty wink “--I’m going to do whatever you want all weekend, wench.”

Her heart fluttering, she raised her brows. “Whatever I want?”

Jaime nodded, smiling suggestively. “I'm yours.”


End file.
